Vehicles include various lamps and provide numerous functions such as illuminating surroundings, improving a driver's visibility or indicating intended direction of travel. Vehicle styling and packaging often dictate shape and geometry of the vehicle lamp. Regardless of lamp styling, functional requirements and government regulations must still be met.